


the thrill of the chase moves in mysterious ways

by bebe8s



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, I Want That Twink Obliterated, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Sexual Tension, The Dom Top Richie Renaissance, Top Richie Tozier, all the losers are mentioned but thats really it, also richies in a band, because i am a lawless cretin, bev says like one sentence, even though i accidentally made this have some feelings, so all of u better start writing more dom top richie fics so that im not a liar, thats what im declaring this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebe8s/pseuds/bebe8s
Summary: The only problem was seeing Richie up on stage absolutely made Eddie melt. He was incapable of keeping it together when Richie was up there singing in that charmingly bad way and shredding out guitar solos. All Eddie could think about was what else Richie could do with his fingers. His strong, calloused, dexterous fingers.or, Eddie really wants Richie to rail him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 15
Kudos: 328





	the thrill of the chase moves in mysterious ways

**Author's Note:**

> i have come back from the dead to write this fic because it's what the dom top richie community deserves. thank u to the dom richie dudes (especially em and brooke!!) for motivating me to write this!!!
> 
> title comes from "r u mine?" by the arctic monkeys because i am #edgy

Eddie was about to lose his mind. It had been  _ weeks  _ of the same thing. See, Richie had been in a band for a while now, but they just started playing shows around town. It was already difficult enough for Eddie when Richie would return to their shared apartment after band practice, sweaty and talking a little too loud. But Eddie never  _ went _ to one of their practices, so he only ever saw Richie play guitar sporadically around their place. He never saw him truly in action, at least not until recently.

But Eddie was not willing to miss a single show. He was Richie's best friend - he  _ had  _ to be there. The only problem was seeing Richie up on stage absolutely made Eddie melt. He was incapable of keeping it together when Richie was up there singing in that charmingly bad way and shredding out guitar solos. All Eddie could think about was what  _ else  _ Richie could do with his fingers. His strong, calloused, dexterous fingers. 

Eddie's horny thoughts about Richie were invading every aspect of his life at this point. When he was awake, he was thinking about Richie all day. His mind would wander during class, while he was at work, even when he was having conversations with friends. Once home, he would immediately be covered by Richie's gangly body, enveloping him in a hug and calling him one of his ridiculous nicknames. Eddie would spend the whole night trying to resist the urge to climb Richie like a tree, and would eventually have to excuse himself to go do homework or shower or sleep when Richie would do something unintentionally sexy, like when he would subconsciously start singing a song his band had been working on. And then when Eddie would finally get to sleep after a long day of wanting Richie to  _ ruin _ him, he would dream of Richie ruining him.

He was jerking off more than ever. Honestly, it was almost embarrassing how quickly Richie could turn him on. At this point, Eddie's right hand was getting suspiciously stronger than his left. 

And the worst part was Eddie was convinced that Richie  _ knew _ . Eddie had been nursing his (not so) little crush on Richie for years now, but he always thought he was somewhat subtle. Sure, he was in love with his best friend, but he was pretty sure he was  _ secretly  _ in love with his best friend. Richie never gave him a reason to think he knew. The rest of their friends claimed it was obvious, but Eddie wasn't so convinced. At least, not until Richie started being strangely flirty with Eddie. 

They'd always been touchy, always been comfortable around each other. It wasn't abnormal for them to cuddle while during the Losers' weekly movie night. But recently, Richie had been more handsy than before. It seemed like he always had his hands on Eddie, which was consequently making Eddie constantly feel like his skin was on fire. He had to fight a blush or whimper everytime Richie would casually wrap his arms around Eddie's waist while Eddie was cooking, or when Richie would walk past Eddie and playfully slap his ass (which truly tested Eddie's self control). 

This had been Eddie's life for the past month or so, and he was pretty sure he was either going to break his dick from jerking off too much or lose his mind because of everything that was Richie Tozier. He'd started to try to pull back from Richie, to limit their contact, but it wasn't really working. Richie was an affectionate guy.

He was currently sitting with the Losers at one of Richie's shows in a random bar near campus. They were all waiting for Richie's band, Three Men and a Baby, to take the stage. Eddie had tried  _ desperately  _ to get Richie to choose a more serious name, but his efforts were fruitless. Eddie was nursing his rum and coke, not wanting to get tipsy tonight since he had to work tomorrow. 

As soon as Richie walked on stage, Eddie pulled in a sharp inhale. Richie always looked so damn  _ good  _ up there, with the lights shining on his pale skin and turning it different colors. Eddie was transfixed by every movement Richie made. He immediately zoned out the surrounding conversation to focus on Richie. He knows Richie sees him, because they lock eyes and Richie shoots him a wink, and Eddie  _ melts _ . And his pants might get a little tighter. 

Eddie hangs on to Richie's every last word. He watches Richie's fingers move up and down the guitar neck, how quickly they switch position. His eyes catch on the sweat on Richie's forehead, and how his curly hair bounces when he moves along with the beat. 

That's when Beverly leans over and, in her drunken state, asks, "When are you guys  _ finally  _ gonna get together?" She giggles as she brings her drink back up to her lips, draining the rest of it. Eddie vaguely registers Ben getting up to get her another, but he's too distracted by Bev's question. 

"Am I that obvious?" Eddie asks, feeling his cheeks redden. Bev nods, but then she adds, "He is too, though. I've never seen two humans want to fuck more."

Moments later, Ben returns with Beverly's new drink, and she redirects all of her attention to him. Eddie spends the rest of Richie's set mulling over Bev's words, wondering just how much truth there is to them. Just as he's turning her words over in his head, he hears the soft opening notes to his favorite song. He's pulled from his thoughts immediately, listening to Richie's voice utter the words he's listened to countless times, often thinking of Richie while he does. Eddie's heart swells as Richie sings, and he tries not to think too much about what the lyrics are saying, because he knows that Richie's only singing it because Eddie likes it. Not because he means what he's singing.

Eventually, Three Men and a Baby play their last song and leave the stage, and Eddie prepares himself to be face to face with a sweaty, post-show Richie. He should have worn looser pants tonight.

It's not long before Richie comes running up to their table, immediately throwing his arms around Eddie.

"Spaghetti! Did you like the show?"

"Eh, it was alright. I did like that you played  _ Just Breathe _ , though. That was a nice surprise," Eddie says, trying to hide just how much he actually did like the show. 

"Anything for you, Eds! You're always playing it around the house, so I figured I might as well learn it. Plus, Pearl Jam fits right in with our vibes."

Eddie smiles at that, and Richie slides into the chair next to his. The Losers easily fall into conversation, complete with Richie's insufferable jokes now that he had joined them. Eddie was only half paying attention, though. His mind was still obsessing over Bev's statement, and over how Richie had said  _ Anything for you, Eds! _ He was sure he just meant it in a " _ hey, we're best friends!"  _ kind of way. He reminded himself that Richie wasn't interested in him like that. He just platonically played him  _ Just Breathe  _ by Pearl Jam. It was purely a friendship thing.

The night comes to a close when Stan and Mike decide to head back to their dorm. They were the responsible ones, so the rest of the group followed their lead and they all parted ways. Eddie had caught a ride from Bill on the way in, knowing Richie had driven to the bar on his own and would be able to drive him back to their place. 

He spent the entire ride on edge. He was  _ still  _ overthinking, and he was scared he was going to do something stupid. He'd been trying to pull himself back all night, and he was so close to making it home and going to bed before pouncing on Richie. There's absolutely no way to say  _ "Hey, I know we're best friends, but I want you to blow my back out. Also, I'm in love with you and want you to continue blowing my back out for the rest of our lives,"  _ without doing irreparable damage to their friendship. 

When they finally get back to their apartment, Eddie tries to make a beeline for his bedroom, but Richie stops him by grabbing his wrist before he can get too far.

"Eds, what's up? You've been acting weird recently - like ever since I joined that band or something, and then tonight, it's like, you don't even want to talk to me, and like I'll quit the band if that's what you want. I really will," Richie says.

"No! Don't, uh, do that," Eddie rushes out, probably a little too fast. 

"Well then what is it? Just tell me. Is it something I did? You can be honest."

Eddie takes a deep breath and runs his hands through his hair, pulling on the ends out of frustration as he bubbles over. "It's  _ everything  _ you do! I am losing my mind over here, watching you up on stage all sweaty and watching your fingers - your fucking  _ fingers _ , god. I can't focus on anything anymore because all I can think about is you, and I know it's not a mutual feeling so I was trying to pull back, trying to stop it from ruining everything, because I used to be good at that. But now I spend every waking moment wanting you to fuck me and it's  _ exhausting _ trying to force that thought out of my mind. I'm, like, one accidental viewing of your happy trail away from chafing my dick from jerking off so much, and I'm so sorry that this is so fucking weird and I get it if you hate me - I'll leave, I'll find somewhere else to sleep tonight and all that, but god, I just had to say it. I've been holding it all in for  _ years  _ now and apparently you joining a band is the thing that's gonna break me because I have never spent so much time being horny in my life."

When Eddie finally stops talking, he looks up and sees Richie staring back at him with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. He watches as Richie opens and closes his mouth several times, seemingly at a loss for words, before he feels compelled to speak again. "Look, I'm sorry, I'm just going to go to bed and we can forget-"

He's cut off by Richie's chapped lips crashing into his. It takes Eddie a moment to figure out what's happening and start kissing back, but it's not long before Richie's tongue finds its way into Eddie's mouth. He licks behind Eddie's teeth as Richie slides his hands down Eddie's sides, and when he starts to rub at the skin just above his waistband, Eddie lets out a breathy moan. Richie pulls back and looks into Eddie's eyes. "Eds, if I had known joining a band was all it took to get you to be mine, I would have joined a band in sixth grade."

"I love you, just so you know," Eddie says back. 

"I love you, too. Always have, always will. Now I believe you said something about wanting me to fuck you?" Richie says with a grin, and Eddie would roll his eyes if he wasn't so goddamn turned on.

Richie leans back in for another kiss, and it doesn't take long for it to turn filthy. Eddie tangles his hands in Richie's hair and tugs slightly, and when Richie moans, Eddie swears it's the hottest sound he has ever heard in his life. Richie's hands slide down to cup Eddie's ass, and when his hips buck forward, he feels how hard Richie is in his jeans. 

Richie hooks his hands under Eddie's thighs and lifts him up, carrying him down the hallway and to Eddie's room. "I would have taken you to mine, but I figured yours is cleaner, and also closer, and that's all that matters right now."

Eddie nods as Richie sits him down on the bed, and he pulls Richie down with him. Eddie immediately slides his hands under Richie's shirt, brushing over one of Richie's nipples and causing his breath to hitch. 

"Take this off,  _ please _ ," Eddie begs, and Richie pulls his shirt over his head in record time. He pulls at Eddie's shirt, too, and Eddie follows suit, yanking his shirt off.

"Fuck, Eds, you're so fucking hot," Richie says, trailing his lips down Eddie's torso. He gets to the waistband of Eddie's jeans and looks up, and Eddie nods his head desperately. Richie's hands make quick work of the button and zipper, pulling his jeans down and cupping Eddie through his briefs.

"You're soaked, baby. So fucking wet for me." Eddie's cock twitches at that, and Richie looks up with a smile. "Oh yeah? You like when I talk about how wet you are? How much of a mess you've made before I've even touched your cock?"

"Rich,  _ please _ ," Eddie begs, and Richie complies, mouthing over Eddie's bulge through his briefs. Eddie lets out a whorish moan at the contact, reveling in the feeling of Richie's hot mouth over his cock. He's so lost in his pleasure that he barely registers Richie's fingers hooking into the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down. Eddie's cock springs out, covered in his own precum. Richie immediately wraps his hand around him, spreading the precum over Eddie's cock and pumping him loosely. Eddie just whines helplessly, so turned out that he can't even form a coherent sentence.

"Baby, you look so good like this. So much I want to do to you, Eds."

Eddie whimpers, and groans out, "Anything you want, Rich. I'm yours. Use me."

Richie trails his thumb over the head of Eddie's cock, pressing into the slit. "You want me to use you, baby? You've been so horny, right down the hall from me, and now you're getting what you want?"

Richie punctuates the sentence by taking the tip of Eddie's dick into his mouth and swirling his tongue around. Eddie tries to thrust forward, but Richie's hands are firm on his hips, pinning him to the bed. He takes Eddie further down his throat until his nose is pressed against Eddie's pubes. Richie looks up at Eddie as he starts bobbing his head. He only does this for a moment before pulling off completely and letting Eddie's cock slap up against his stomach. 

"You taste so good, Eddie baby. So good for me." Richie trails his hands over Eddie's thighs as he speaks, and Eddie feels like he might explode. Every nerve in his body seems to be reacting to Richie. Richie stops his movements to ask, "Do you have lube?" Eddie nods and leans over to grab it out of his nightstand before tossing it down to Richie with a condom. 

"Looks like you use this a lot, huh? Do you play with your pretty little hole on your own, baby?" 

Eddie nods quickly as Richie pops the cap on the lube and squirts a generous amount onto his fingers, spreading it around before pushing Eddie's knees apart. He circles Eddie's hole with his finger, watching as Eddie tries to clench down on nothing.

"What do you think about when you play with yourself? I wanna hear your words, baby," Richie goads, and Eddie forces his brain to remember how to form sentences so he can answer.

"You.  _ This _ . Think of you splitting me open, fucking me into the mattress, think of how rough you'd be, think of what'd you say, fuck."

Richie slides in his pointer finger to the second knuckle, and Eddie already feels so  _ full _ . Richie's fingers are so much bigger than his and it feels so good. Richie starts pumping his finger in and out slowly, watching Eddie squirm. 

"You think of me? Think of me fucking you until you can't walk? Making you cum until you're crying? Fucking you as long as I want? Using you to get off?"

The sluttiest moan is ripped from Eddie's throat at Richie's words, and if Eddie wasn't so horny, he might be embarrassed by it. Richie takes that moment to slide in a second finger, still thrusting them in slowly, barely giving Eddie what he wants.

"I'll do that for you, baby. I'll fuck you until you can't walk. I'll make you cum until you're begging me to stop. Maybe even tie you up, really make you easy to use. Not tonight, though. Tonight I'm going to take you apart."

Richie starts scissoring his fingers at that, and Eddie tries to grind down on them and get more. He desperately wants  _ more _ \- more fingers, more stimulation. Richie doesn't give it to him, though. He keeps up a steady rhythm with the two fingers he has inside Eddie, and he starts sucking a mark into Eddie's upper thigh.

"Can't wait to cover you in marks. Want everyone to know you're mine. Wanna make sure everyone knows how much of a whore you are for me, baby," Richie says, his voice low. Eddie is so far gone at this point that all he do is whine in response, desperate for Richie to fuck him. He finally fucks in a third finger, stretching Eddie out more and getting him ready. When the tips of Richie's fingers brush up against Eddie's prostate, Eddie lets out a loud moan, trying to grind down and feel that again.

"Please, Richie. Please, fuck me. I'm ready, want your cock so bad," Eddie begs breathlessly. Even though he's begging for it, he still whines when Richie slowly pulls out his fingers. He's relieved to see it's only so he can take off his own jeans and underwear. Richie's briefs were covered in chickens, because  _ cocks _ , and if Eddie wasn't on the brink of getting fucked, he would have made a comment about how ridiculous it is. Instead, his eyes lock onto the large bulge in the front of Richie's underwear, and when he finally pulls them down, Eddie feels his mouth water. 

Richie's  _ big _ . And before this moment, Eddie had never considered himself a size queen, but now he's panting just from seeing how big Richie is, so he probably should own up to his newfound kink. Richie slides the condom on and spreads a liberal amount of lube over his cock before pressing the head against Eddie's entrance.

"Please, Richie. I wanna feel you."

That's all it takes for Richie to press in slowly, giving Eddie time to adjust as he goes. When he bottoms out, they both let out a breath. Richie sits there for a moment, waiting for Eddie to be ready for him to move. Once Eddie nods his head, though, Richie starts fucking him at a brutal pace.

"You're so tight, Eds, feel so good on my cock," Richie grunts out, snapping his hips forward. Eddie can only let out repetitive whimpers as Richie thrusts into him roughly. He can already feel his orgasm approaching, even though Richie has barely started fucking him.

"'M close, Rich,  _ fuck _ ," Eddie whines out.

"You gonna cum already, baby? That much of a cockwhore? Think you can cum more than once for me, Eds?"

Eddie isn't sure, but he nods anyway, because he feels his orgasm crashing over him. Richie fucks him through it, watching Eddie cum untouched.

"So pretty when you cum, Eds. God, I wanna see you do that forever."

As Eddie's orgasm subsides, Richie barely lets up. He's thrusting a bit softer, but every thrust shoots a burst of hot pleasure-pain through Eddie's body. His cock is already getting hard again, and he never knew he could get hard  _ that  _ fast. 

Richie leans down to suck a mark into the flesh on Eddie's neck. Eddie's hands find their way to Richie's hair, tangling into the messy curls and tugging slightly. Richie moans into Eddie's skin, and Eddie can feel the vibrations course through his body.

The tight coil in Eddie's stomach is building up again, and he knows he's going to cum soon. Richie's thrusts are getting a little sloppier, a little more erratic, but he's still hitting Eddie's prostate repeatedly.

"You gonna cum again, baby? I can feel your tight little hole clenching down around me," Richie groans into Eddie's ear, and Eddie can only whimper in response. Richie snakes his hand down to Eddie's dick and starts to jerk him off, teasing his thumb over the head on the upstroke. 

"Rich, Rich,  _ fuck _ ," Eddie exclaims before he's coming again, spurting his hot cum onto his own stomach. Richie fucks him through his orgasm before pulling out and ripping off the condom. He takes his cock in his fist and fucks into it quickly, chasing his own orgasm. 

"Cum for me, Richie, please. Wanna be covered in it," Eddie says, and that's enough to tip Richie over the edge. His cum splatters onto Eddie's stomach, mixing with Eddie's cooling cum. Richie's head is thrown back in ecstasy as he groans through his orgasm. Eddie is pretty sure he's never seen a more beautiful sight.

When Richie's orgasm subsides, he looks down at Eddie and lets out another moan.

"God, you look so fucking hot. Can I  _ please  _ take a picture?" 

Eddie nods, and Richie leans over and grabs his phone before snapping a photo of Eddie, fucked out and covered in cum. Richie switches his phone to video, and then he runs his fingers through the pool of cum on Eddie's stomach, gathering some up before bringing it to Eddie's lips. Eddie obediently opens his mouth, sucking Richie's fingers into his mouth and licking the cum off. Richie lets out a soft  _ fuck _ from behind the camera before shutting it off and rolling over next to Eddie.

"I am going to watch that video so much it's going to be ingrained in my brain. In fact, I'm gonna request they play it at my funeral. I want that to be my legacy," Richie says, and Eddie rolls his eyes.

"You really switch back into a dumbass that quickly, huh?" 

"It's about as quickly as you switch into a whore," Richie says back. Eddie feels his cheeks warm at that, knowing it's true. At least, it's true when it comes to Richie.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, Rich," Eddie says with a smile. Richie looks back at him, nodding and saying, "Me too, Spagheds. Me too. I love you." Richie presses his lips to Eddie's forehead before rolling over to get out of bed. He disappears from the room for a moment before returning with a wet washcloth, which he uses to wipe off Eddie's stomach. 

After tossing the washcloth in the bathroom sink, Richie comes back and joins Eddie in bed. A few minutes pass before Eddie speaks again, saying, "You're being awfully quiet, Chee. Should I be worried?"

"Nah, just thinking of all the different ways I'm gonna wreck you. We're gonna fuck on every surface in this apartment, by the way."

"That is  _ so  _ unsanitary. I'm not opposed to the getting wrecked part, though," Eddie laughs out, rolling over and burying his head in the crook of Richie's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna lie... this might be the fic i needed to get me back into writing. truly nothing like some good college reddie to get me going. 
> 
> also im a very distracted person so im sorry if this read like seven different fics i did zero planning and proofreading because i am a lawless fool. and also because i wrote this in one sitting and it is currently 5:01 am as i post it. 
> 
> uhhhhhh come chill with me on tumblr at birightsrichie !! motivate me to write more shit !! tell me what u guys want !!


End file.
